


Personal Growth

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Link has sprouted a third nipple!Let’s talk about that?





	Personal Growth

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2018  
> Day 14 prompt: Tentacles

Rhett looked directly into the camera in mock seriousness. ”Link has sprouted a third nipple.”  


”Let’s talk about that?” Link said with a combination of nerves, embarrassment, and confusion that was not strictly for the express purpose of internetainment.  


That was the first of two times they ever talked about “it” on the show.  


Link shared with the mythical beasts the appearance of a strange mole that he had detected on his chest, as far as he could tell directly between his two existing nipples. Talking about his nipples, like they were silly, softened the more serious message that he wanted to convey about weird moles, skin cancer, and encouraging people to talk to their doctor or dermatologist.  


The second time they talked about, it was all a lie. Link casually mentioned in a Good Mythical More episode, that he’d gone to the doctor, and as he had suspected - it was fine. No details, no mention of getting it removed. Just kinda glossed over.  


But Link had never gone to the dermatologist. And not even Rhett knew that, in the beginning.  


Rhett couldn’t have cared less if Link didn’t want to talk about his medical issues on camera. But it did bother him that Link was closing himself off to Rhett. He didn’t tell him about his appointment any more than he’d mentioned it during the show, and he wouldn’t even show him the freaking mole.  


He didn’t want to take his shirt off on camera, instead pushing for tank tops or wetsuits in situations where taking off shirts was an easy option. The mythical beasts definitely noticed. They had all speculated that Link was self conscious about being objectified, and didn’t want to make that ‘the show’. Or that Rhett was withholding Link’s hot bod from their view out of jealousy (easily a popular theory, now that their off camera romance was officially the worst kept secret on the Internet).  


Again, Rhett didn’t care if his boyfriend wanted to take his shirt off for the show. What he did care about was that it seemed like he didn’t want to take his shirt off for him, in the privacy of their own home.  


Link had never been modest about his body. It had been like that long before Rhett even knew what to do with it. You’d have better luck finding a photo of Link from their college days without a shirt than otherwise. And now that he did know what to do with a half-naked Link? Well, that hadn’t made shirts any _more_ popular in their house.  


But now Link was always clothed. And closed off. He even wore a shirt to bed.  


Rhett didn’t think it could be body image issues. Rhett was content with his own naked body, even if it was little more doughy than he’d really like it to be. But Link had never complained. So, yeah, Rhett was fine with his own body. But Link. That man... He was more than ‘fine’. He was freaking gorgeous. Rhett couldn’t fathom why he wouldn’t want to take his shirt off. Could it really be that stupid mole?!  


Rhett was rehearsing with himself the ways he could address the problem with Link. He didn’t want to put any blame or shame onto Link. But he also didn’t want to ignore his own needs for intimacy, or let this distance grow between them without ever mentioning it.  


All prepared speeches went out the window when Rhett walked by the bathroom, and saw Link standing in front of the mirror wrapping duct tape around his chest like the girl from the movie Now and Then. Rhett’s jaw hung open dumbly. He hadn’t thought to prepare a speech for _this_ moment.  


Link froze in place. One arm mid-wrap holding the roll of tape, the other holding the tape down in the center of his chest. “I didn’t know you were even home yet... I was just. I was...” Link gave up tripping over his words, and let out a resigned sigh as he let the duct tape fall from his hand, and roll toward the ground, still anchored to his chest. “Crap. I have no idea what I’m doing...”  


”Link...” Rhett began impotently. He could see the tears of frustration welling up in his boyfriend’s eyes. “How can I help?”  


”You can’t. No one can!”  


”Is... is this about the mole? What did the doctor say?”  


”I didn’t go to the doctor,” Link admitted.  


Rhett pushed down the feeling of betrayal at having been lied to, and shut out. Deeper down than where he felt that sting, he knew this wasn’t about him.  


”A doctor isn’t going to be able to help me, man.” Link’s voice was starting to break. He took a breath, and looked into Rhett’s worried eyes. The tears finally spilled over, and began to fall. “I’m a freakin’ monster.”  


”Link, whatever’s going on, you know that’s not true. You’re beautiful. So beautiful! And strong, and resilient... whatever’s gong on, I know you can handle it. _We_ can handle it.”  


”But it doesn’t even make sense, you don’t...”  


”When has anything we’ve ever done made sense?”  


”This is different, Rhett. You don’t understand!”  


”Then tell me! Help me understand.”  


Rhett grabbed Link by his bare shoulders, and pulled him in for a kiss.  


”I _love_ you Link, just...”  


Link relaxed a little into Rhett’s embrace. Link kissed him back, much to Rhett’s relief. But then Link pushed back, and asked Rhett to take a few steps back.He brought his hands up to the tape. He locked eyes with Rhett.  


”I wanna ask you not to scream, or throw up, or hate me... but I honestly wouldn’t blame you for any of those reactions.”  


”I’m not going anywhere.” Rhett promised. He held his breath as Link started unwinding the tape.  


Link’s eyes squeezed shut as he got to the last layer of tape. “This tape thing was a dumb idea, anyway. Duct tape is really harsh. And this... thing... It’s really sensitive.”  


Link took a breath, and held it. Like he was about to rip off a band aid. “Okay, on three? One....?”  


“Two...”  


Link swore as he ripped the last of the tape from his chest.  


Rhett’s was speechless. At the center of Link’s chest was a knot of inky black skin. It wasn’t the blackness of rot, disease, or death. It was shiny and beautiful like Link’s hair had been before it started going silver. And the skin had a blue tint that Rhett couldn’t help associating with his eyes. It was like a knot of muscle. It didn’t gross him out, he found it awesome. In the literal sense of the word. He was full of awe.  


”So like.. what do you think it is?” Rhett hope he didn’t sound too clinical. But he was genuinely curious.  


”That’s not really _everything_ ,” Link said shyly. “Kiss me again? Like you mean it. Like you wanna...”  


Rhett didn’t need to be told twice. Because, he did wanna... He was starved for Link’s naked body, after having been denied access to it for so long. He kissed Link with a crushing force. He devoured his mouth, and buried his face into his neck. Both of Link’s arms were wrapped tightly around Rhett’s body, pulling him in close. Yet somehow Rhett felt the slight pressure of what he would have sworn was Link’s arm, shoving him back a little. Except that Link’s arms were both...? Rhett backed up, following the lead of that mysterious third arm. He looked down between them and audibly gasped.  


Link’s eyes were squeezed shut, and leaking tears again. His face was flushed red with shame.  


A tentacle. There was no other word for it. Tentacle. A thick, sleek, muscular tentacle protruding from the knot in Link’s chest. It was the same midnight color on the dorsal side. And an incredibly beautiful opalescent pale color on the ventral side. The opalescent side also had little cups or suckers on them. They reminded Rhett of cross sections of garlic bulbs in their shape. But they didn’t look like the suction cups on octopus toys or cartoons. They were more organic looking. The arm was also slicked somehow. Fuck. Link, _his Link_ , had a self-lubricating tentacle sprouting from his chest.  


”That is amazing!”  


”Are you kidding me? I’m a freakin’ horror show, man.”  


”It’s incredible, Link! I. I can’t... It’s literally unbelievable. I’m speechless! Can I touch it?” Rhett regretted it as soon as he’d asked, but he couldn’t stop himself. He should have waited for Link to offer. But he was so curious! And really kind of giddily excited about it.  


”Well, um.” Link seemed a little speechless himself. He was still flushed, but now it didn’t seem to be the same type of embarrassment. “ _You_ could touch it. Because I like for you to touch me in... all kinds of places. But, like, I wouldn’t want other people touching it necessarily.”  


”Oh. _Ohhh..._ ” Rhett said, realization dawning on him. “So, earlier, when you said it was sensitive, you meant...?”  


”Yeah, and that’s why I asked you to kiss me like that... It, um, comes out when I’m... in a heightened state?”  


”That’s pretty freakin’ hot, man.”  


”You’re not serious.”  


”Am too! This is sexy, Link.”  


”Touch it?” Link asked quietly.  


”Mmmm... Yes, sir...” Rhett responded, fingers coming up to lightly, experimentally, trace the shiny, inky black skin.  


Rhett was intoxicated by the feel of it. It was as warm as the rest of Link was under his touch. The skin was thick and velvety on top; more silky and delicate underneath. The clear liquid that coated it smelled vaguely salty. It might have been the inescapable connection to ocean-dwelling creatures, but the scent reminded him of the sea.  


Link inhaled with a soft hiss as Rhett’s fingertips brushed against the appendage. Rhett took the cue, and wrapped his hand around it, stroking it as he would his cock. Link moaned, and buried his face into Rhett’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him closer.  


For the first time, Rhett noticed that the tentacle was... prehensile? The thing snaked itself between the buttons, and inside Rhett’s button down. It slithered down the left side of his body. Rhett’s eyes widened in surprise as the suckers latched onto his skin. He felt a rhythmic pulsing where they attached.

”Oh gosh, Link...”  


”Too weird?”  


”Not at all. I’ve just never felt anything like it. Are they like... little muscles? The sucker things?”  


”Seems like it, I don’t know all that much about them myself. They’re prolly gonna leave marks, though. I can stop if you want me to, but... the thought of marking you up like that is kinda... really turning me on.”  


”Yeah? Go ahead... Mark me up, daddy. Suck as hard as y’want. As much as you wanna.”  


Rhett’s enthusiasm for his revelation was contagious, and Link was becoming more confident in working his new asset into their increasingly heated make-out session.  


Rhett groaned in pleasure tinged with pain as the pressure of the multiple cups intensified. He could feel his blood being drawn to the surface of his skin. The thought of the pattern of bruises that would be left afterward made his cock stiffen.  


”I can’t believe you waited this long to share this with me,” Rhett whined, feeling increasingly weak in the knees.  


”I know it seems stupid now. But I was so scared, baby. Forgive me?”  


”Of course,” Rhett said, planting a kiss on Link’s temple. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Link,” Rhett breathed down into Link’s ear. “But there are so many bad things I want you to try...”  


Link removed the rest of Rhett’s shirt, and enthusiastically unbuttoned his jeans. He began clumsily walking Rhett back through the hallway and toward their bedroom.  


Rhett helped Link to peel him the rest of the way out of his jeans, and allowed Link to lay him down onto their bed. He had missed seeing this kind of confidence from Link in the bedroom.  


”Bad things, huh?” Link asked. His voice deepened, and his eyes darkened with lust. “What do you want me to try, my bad boy?”  


Rhett touched himself through his underwear, as he drank in the sight of Link standing over him, half naked and hungry. He watched in awe as the tentacle retracted into the knot of muscle on his chest, and then re-emerged with a new coating shiny wetness. The sight made Rhett’s mouth water, and he could feel the cloth of his underwear dampening with pre-come.  


Link ran his hand down the side of Rhett’s body where little suction cup shaped bruises were starting to appear. “Looks so good, baby,” Link told him as he removed Rhett’s underwear. Link’s tentacle reached down to wind itself around Rhett’s inner thigh, and began its undulating sucking.  


Rhett tilted his head back past the ceiling and toward the headboard. He reached his hands down to thread them through Links hair, which was a little closer to grasp than it usually was while in comparable positions.  


”Link?”  


”Yes, baby? Tell me what you want.”  


”Would you... Can you fuck me with it?”  


Link was nearly breathless at the suggestion. “I wanna try.”  


”Please?” Rhett whimpered, “I’m already so close.”  


Link took a few minutes to grab some extra lube, and to prepare Rhett with his fingers before positioning his chest between Rhett’s thighs.  


”If you feel any ‘bad pain’, or if it just gets too weird. Please, tell me?”  


”You know I will. Now, please, I just want you inside me so fucking bad right now.” Rhett brought his knees up toward himself as he pleaded with Link. Giving him more room to maneuver. He watched as Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s bent knees. He didn’t need to line himself up, as the tentacle had the musculature to move itself sufficiently.  


Rhett began to hold his breath as he felt the slick tip touch his entrance. He slowly pushed its way past the tight muscle, and Rhett moaned as he was slowly filled in a brand new way. It was so long and thick, and the suction cups provided a studded texture that drove Rhett crazy. He moaned Link’s name, and various other praises and curses, as the pleasure scrambled his brains.  


The ability of the tentacle to move in a fluid gripping motion was unlike any toy or body part Link had ever fucked Rhett with before. The movements were smooth like a skilled tongue, but with dexterity more like a finger. It was all too easy for Link to use these attributes to assault Rhett’s prostate.  


It didn’t take long before Link had made Rhett a babbling, begging, drooling mess for him. Link had released one of Rhett’s knees in order to free up one arm to pump his own cock. As he thrust his chest forward, losing himself in the feel of Rhett’s heat around his now welcome new addition.  


”I’m getting close, honey, you think you can come like this?”  


”Yeah, Link! Oh, fuck, yeah. Don’t stop. I’m so close... It feels so fucking good, daddy.”  


Link’s hand sped up as he stroked himself, and he increased the pace and intensity of his chest thrusts, throwing all the strength of his back and shoulders into it, shifting Rhett up the bed a little.  


Rhett’s cock erupted in ropes of come, painting his own chest as he stroked himself through the waves of his orgasm.  


Rhett’s pulsing hole around Link’s sensitive tentacle, combined with his own rough strokes saw Link following right behind him. Link collapsed forward, laying his head on Rhett’s soft belly. They lie like that for a while while they caught their breath. Link’s tentacle eventually retreated back into his chest, and soon Rhett was pulling Link up and into his arms. Rhett’s fingers subconsciously drifted to the knot on Link’s chest.  


”Please, don’t idly stoke it like that,” Link giggled. “It’s like casually touching the overly sensitive head of my cock, post-coitally? Kinda feels like touching a frayed, exposed end of a live wire. It’s a little much right now, baby...”  


”I’m sorry, I’m still getting used to it?”  


”So am I,” Link confessed. “I’m so sorry I tried to hide it from you. I just didn’t know what to do. I still kind of don’t. But I should have known that figuring it out with you could only make it better.”  


”We’ll figure it out. But you’re probably right about keeping the dermatologist out of it. I don’t want anyone suggesting you get it removed!”  


”Tentacle slut!” Link teased. “I should have freaking known...”  


The teasing only made Rhett hug Link to him more tightly. He kissed him on the top of his head. “We’re gonna make this work,” he promised him, “And with something a heck of a lot less abrasive than duct tape!”  


Link pressed a sleepy smile into Rhett’s chest. He knew he was crying again. But this time they were tears of gratitude. He silently vowed to never again doubt or forget that he could never be more himself than he was with this man.  



End file.
